Telephone
by horselover2005
Summary: Andy, since she is one of the best coppers, gets the chance to train a rookie. Too bad Swarek is training one too. They are pulled into an investigation that will pull them closer to danger then ever, and jealousy too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please be nice to me. This is my first Rookie Blue fanfiction, although I have been lurking around it for a long time. I hope you like it!**_

_**Updated 10/11/11~ Now reedited by my lovely beta reader, CytheraofNaxen! I still hope ya'll like it and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

Telephone

It has been over a year since Luke and I have broken up over his little session with Detective Jo Rosati. It has been over two years since I have been a rookie. Yet the same person has always been there for me. The same person I always go to with my problems. Sam Swarek.

Now I'm going to have to do the same for another person. A person whose life will turn upside down as soon as they hit the streets. Life at the Academy is great. You don't realize what you're going to be put through. I have to get this person through their troubles, through the car wrecks, shootings, and drug busts. I'll be putting my life in their hands, them being my partner. I will be training a rookie.

I didn't want to be with any other person other than Sam, because I knew he would protect me. Then I remembered how Sam didn't want to be my training officer either. How he had given up being in Guns and Gangs to be with me. I want to do the same for another rookie. _Because you can't leave your partner behind. _Sam had given me that speech when I almost let Traci lose her job because of Leo.

I was thinking this while lying in bed, just as my alarm clock went off. _Bleep, bleep, bleep._ I quickly hit the off button, got up and put on some cozy jeans and halter top to wear to work. As soon as I was ready to walk out of the door, literally about to open it, I heard a knock.

I looked through the peephole to see a tall, dark-haired guy, with smoldering eyes- Sam. Along with him was a younger guy, with bleach blond hair. A smile appeared on my face as I opened the door.

"Hey McNally, I brought a little visitor with me." He gave me one of his smiles, which in return made me smile again.

"I can tell. Come on in guys, although I don't have long. I've got to head to work." I looked at the watch on my wrist. It was already half past eight. I had to pick my dry-cleaning in five minutes, and it took a ten minute walk to get there!

Apparently Mr. Swarek here, had seen my expression and knew exactly what I was thinking. "Already ahead of you, McNally. Dry-cleaning's out in my truck. I just came here to introduce you," Sam pointed to the guy sitting beside him on the couch," to your new rookie. Joe, this is Andy McNally, and Andy, this is Joe Milano."

I turned toward Sam, a thought popping in my head. "Can I use the speech you gave me the first day you took me on?" I saw delight twinkle in his eyes, and he gave a short snort in anticipation.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." At this I turned to Joe again, putting a mischievous grin on my face. He had no idea what was coming.

"Ok, rookie, I don't know if you've had this speech yet, but we're partners- you back me up no matter what. You don't move unless I tell you to. And this car is _my _car so my rules are _the _rules. I'm doing this because I'd rather work the streets than man the wire room. While I do like working the streets, I did not ask to train a rookie. I did not ask to have a partner. I'm not your girlfriend, and I most definitely will not be holding your hand." As soon as I finished, I watched as Joe's face contorted from a look of embarrassment to a deer-in-the-headlights look. It was priceless. Sam and I couldn't hold our laughter in any longer.

"Joe... it was... a joke. Sam s-said that... to me when... I was a rookie." I said this between the laughter, while tears rolled down my cheeks. Sam looked to be in about the same condition. When it finally felt like all the laughter was out, I noticed Joe's expression had become one of anger now.

"Ma'am, I don't date cops anyway." More laughter. I don't know now if Joe is angry or embarrassed again.

"That's the same thing I told Sam!" I then mocked Sam, making my voice as deep as it could go. "Sweetheart, you're not my type." When I did this, Sam reddened about ten times redder than Joe was. How funny! "And look where it's gotten him today. Ahhh, but he's taking care of me when I'm in trouble."

Sam looked at his watch, doing a double-take at the time. "McNally, I think you're old habit is coming back. We need to go... now!" Sam jumped off the couch, which startled the rook, and he shot up to. Of course I had to make sure what time it was, and checked my watch. As soon as my hand popped in front of my face, it was grabbed, pulling me to the doorway. "No time McNally! Hurry up!"

In all the excitement of trying to get work on time again (one of my usual habits), I forgot to lock the door. That would be a big mistake that I would find out about later that evening.

It was tough changing into my uniform in the backseat of Sam's truck. I would have no time to change when I got to the Barn though. Although I had asked for some privacy, I'm pretty sure Sam was glancing back every once in a while. It's not like he hasn't seen me in my undergarments before, just not with a rookie up there with him. I kind of wish Sam was one of those guys who got things from work, including the glass protector from a police car. I would have even more privacy then.

When I got there the first person I just _had _to see was Luke walking with Jerry. They both stopped and stared when they saw my disshelved self. Well, it _is _hard to get ready in a truck. Luke was the first one to make a move. "You look like hell."

"I feel like it." I kept on walking after that, for Luke was hardly a friend anymore. Soon I filed into the Parade room, ready to get the day started.

"Ok, rookies," Frank Best began, as he walked up and down the aisles," You know, there is no actual training to get you ready for what can happen out on the street. You might be the smartest bookworm at the Academy, or you could be the best at shooting a paper target, but that doesn't help in hostage cases, does it."

"No, sir," all the new faces in the station answered.

"So get out there, follow your training officer's orders, do everything you have to, just don't screw up. Okay, Milano with McNally, Lykins with Peck, King with Eptstein, Douglass with Shaw, and Smith with Swarek. Serve, protect, and rookies... don't screw up."

Shock overtook me. I didn't think Sam was getting another rookie after he got through with me. What is going to make it worse is that Daphne Smith is a very pretty blond. Long, curly locks, blue eyes the color of a sapphire. Not just shock overtook me, jealousy too.

I hadn't noticed, but everyone else had left the Parade room, except me. I slowly got up and went to find Joe somewhere. He was at the desk, filling out some kind of paperwork.

"I'm not gonna make you do my paperwork yet, boy. C'mon, let's go." Joe immediately stood up as soon as he heard my voice.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ugh, I was getting tired of this boy already, with all his proper names.

"Please, just call me McNally. It makes me feel a lot older than you when you call me... uh... ma'am."

"Yes, Ma- McNally." I could hear Joe's gulp from over five feet away from him. Poor boy. We finally got out into the parking lot, going to one of the very last cars in the lot.

"Hey, McNally. Good luck!" Sam. I turned around to see him just getting in the car.

"Thanks, you too!" I followed suit, and got into the driver's side of the car. I pulled out of the parking lot, on the way to the disaster of the streets. We didn't really have anything to do until we got a beep on the radio.

"1524, there has been shots fired at a restraint on 189 Sperro Dr. There is at least one dead."

"Go ahead rookie." Joe pulled the radio from its position in the car, and told the dispatcher that we were on our way. I turned the lights on, doing a U-turn in the road, heading to the site.

We arrived there in just a few minutes, and I wasn't surprised that the resteraunt was old, with chipped bricks, broken window shutters, broken windows, and an even older looking door. We soon got out of the car, pulling our guns out of our holsters. "Stay with me Joe, remember we're partners."

Joe listened to my every word as we secured the perimeter before going inside the resteraunt. Inside was a war zone. Except it wasn't. There was no blood anywhere, just dead bodies on the floor. I knelt down next to one lady who was about my age, and checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating.

"Dispatch, 189 Sperro Dr. needs the buses." I then looked at the bodies lying around on the floor. "Hey, Joe? Did you see any bullets?"

Joe looked at me from the other side of the building. "No ma'am. I don't even see wounds or any blood."

"That's what I thought." Still searching for evidence, I turned toward the kitchen. In the middle of the plank floor, was a woman with about four or five gun shots. Someone wanted her dead. "Joe, you might want to come and look at this."

Still following my every command, Joe came in. "Dispatch, who was the person who called in this report?"

The radio on my shoulder crackled to life. "A woman named Abby Dikes, thirty-four years of age."

"Alright, thank you." I knelt down next to the body and noticed a card on the key chain next to her body. I picked up the key chain, even though I wasn't supposed to at a crime scene. It was a library card. It had a name on it… Abby Dikes. Could the person who had committed this crime, also killed the witness?

_**Like it? Hate it? Good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know. Criticism is appreciated! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! And yes, I am now addicted to using CAPITAL **__**LETTERS! ;D**_

_**horselover2005 **_


	2. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry for not updating any sooner. I'm also sorry for what happened with my last chapter. I think my computer and my brain were just trying to screw with me. I first posted the second chapter correctly. Then I got four reviews asking why I changed Sam's rook's name from Katy to Daphne. I was going to fix my mistake, so I reposted the first chapter. Except I accidently posted chapter one twice. I finally got it all correct though! I have to say I loved the promo for the episode 2x10 'cause it has so much McSwarek. Yay! Thanks to kmart92, superdoodie, natiloka, and CookiesN'Cream for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will, although I wish I could own Sam. ;D**_

I guess I hadn't really realized what time it was, but by the time Sam was through with his black coffee and Daphne with her half-calf, shift would have been over in five minutes. Joe and I left pretty early, mostly because I had a doctor's appointment to go to.

When I finally got home to my apartment, I noticed there were wood chips all around the door, although it was still locked. Fear began to rumble in me. Forced entry. I wasn't supposed to have my gun from the division on me, but ever since I was living alone again, I was scared half to death. I got the gun out of my bag, and held it out in front of me.

I unlocked the door to find my apartment in shambles. Books, papers, clothes, and other various items were strewn all over the floor. I was about to call it in, then I noticed something. A note that said:

_Hey, sweetheart. Surprised to hear from me again? I finally found you're new apartment, and I just was just searching for what you took from me. Lucky me... I found it too. I can't wait to see you again. You're father, too._

It wasn't signed, but I knew exactly who it came from. The same person I haven't seen in sixteen years. The person who has haunted my mind every night since Dad had started that class. The person who had left me when I was fourteen, and had started her own family. A whole new family- no Tom and Andy- that was probably in the United States. The person I called Mom.

The next day, in the Parade room, Best was saying something about a drug bust. I wasn't really listening, because I was still worried about the case yesterday, and why my Mom was actually here. It couldn't just be to see me and Dad. There _had _to be some other reason.

As soon as Best finished his "serve, protect, and..." phrase for the day, I filed out of the room as soon as possible. I wasn't about to report my mom in... Just the same, if she was involved with anything...

"McNally!" I cringed, turning around to face the person I had been trying to avoid. Sam had two coffee cups in hands, and then I knew. He had gone to my apartment. I had tried my best to clean it all up... I just got the living room and my bedroom cleaned up, though. "I was coming by this morning, and I was wondering... why were there wood chips on the outside of your door?"

I didn't dare look into his eyes while omitting this. "I, um... There happened to be a B&E at my house. I wasn't there, and they didn't steal anything. Well, they did, but it wasn't so important. I mean it was, but-"

Sam put a finger across my lips, making me quiet down. I looked up into his eyes and saw a look of pure concern appear on his face, then replaced by a leering look. Sarcastically, he said, "McNally, you should have known I would have saved you from a burglary. You only have to call." He then walked off, for no apparent reason.

"Sam! Wait!" I quickly caught up with him, and grabbed for his hand. He turned around and scowled at me.

"What McNally? You trying to kiss ass up to me _and _your rook. Fine, whatever. I could tell by the way you were joking with him, the way you were comfortable talking with him, I knew you had something for blondes." He turned away, again.

I couldn't hide the anger. "What! Do you think my _rook _broke into my house last night! That there's something between us! Well, the answer's no! It was my... mom." I said the last word so quietly I hoped Sam wouldn't hear it. Nothing ever goes the way I want it to though.

"Your mom? What the hell, Andy? You haven't seen your mom in 16 years. How would she even know where you're living at?" He came around and took both of my hands in his, forcing me to look him in those smoldering eyes. The eyes that are like an abyss to me, getting lost forever in them. "Andy, you're... you're... a great cop. The division can't lose you." His eyes adverted, he then continued. "I can't lose you."

Before I could reply, Sam put an arm around by shoulder, pushing me towards his car. "You're coming with me today." I didn't object because, well... Sam was my security blanket. I felt safe with him. When I was teaching Joe, I was scared... very scared. Every time I turned a corner, scenarios filled my head of how I would die, of how Joe would die. Sam... Protected me from real situations and daydreams.

For about thirty minutes, the drive was silent. It was unbearable. I started to whistle my favorite tune at the moment. "McNally, the girl who can't handle silence. What's the song you're whistlin'?"

"'If I Die Young'... I've loved it since the first time I heard it." Sam smirked at me, and then gave me a wink. He began tuning the radio in the car, right to a station playing the song. Even though I have a terrible voice, I can't carry a tune at all... I began to sing. Sam laughed at me the whole time, but it broke the uncomfortable silence.

"15-05, need you to make a report on crash site on Kelley Dr. Firemen responded to it. Car was on the tracks when train was coming. Firemen and a few civilians helped push off of tracks. The two victims are in hospital, and one firefighter."

I picked the radio up, pushed the black button, "15-05, we're responding to Kelley Dr."

When we arrived, I noticed there was a red truck there. A red truck that looked exactly like my father's. A gasp caught in my throat. As I stared at the truck, Sam shot me a curious look. "Cat got you're tongue McNally?" When I didn't retort back to him, he asked, "You feelin' okay?"

"Um... Ya. I'm fine. That truck just looks a lot like my dad's truck." We soon got out of the car; Sam went to look at the debris all around, while I went to the houses across the street.

I knocked on the door of a double-wide trailer. "Police! Open up!" I waited for what seemed a long time before a teenage boy opened the door. "Um... Excuse me... Are your parents at home?" The boy shook his head no. "Well, then may I come in?" The boy again shook his head, but this time the answer was yes. He then led me inside to a fairly furnished living room. I sat down on a plaid couch, and started my questioning. "Do you know who was in that car that crashed?"

The boy pondered over the question for a couple a minutes before answer in an emotional voice. "My... mom... was in there... with a friend." The boy gave a whimper. "Mom."

My heart jumped out for the boy. "I know this hurts, but what's your mom's name?" The boy's eyes were shining with renewed tears. I gave the poor guy a couple of minutes to compose himself. "I need this information."

"Sarah Thompson." The boy got up and walked to the corner of the room, where I could faintly see some pictures in the dim living area. The boy picked one up and brought it over to me. "We just moved here from Michigan."

If only I knew my day would have gotten worse. The eyes that were in picture, was like looking into a mirror at my own. It was my mom. "Um... Do you know who was in that car with her?"

"Uh... It was... I think a guy named... Hill. Something Hill."

I could fill that blank in... Anton Hill. The biggest drug dealer on the block. I suddenly had a vision. What if all of this had to do with the drug-induced people at that restaurant on Sperro Dr.?

_**Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review. **_


	3. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to chocolate2010, mcary, and i luv emily prentiss 2012 for reviewing. Also to all the alerts/ favorites. In this chapter I actually love the beginning and middle, but hate the end because I felt like I put too much into one chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.**_

"Miss? I want to show you something in our basement. It has to deal with... someone I never knew about." The teenage boy got up off the couch, and led me to the stairs on a built on section at the back of the trailer. As he went down, he turned on the lights, and the musty basement was illuminated in an iridescent glow. The black-haired boy led me to a box... on the very top was a picture of a family. Her family. In a dusty old basement. Tears pricked at her eyes as she watched the boy pick the picture up. "Do you know who these people are in this picture?" I nodded my head yes. There was no caption on the picture, but my ten-year old self stared back at me, burning into my eyes. Dad had thrown all the pictures of Mom in a box somewhere, never to be seen again.

At that moment, we heard a clatter upstairs, and I was happy for the distraction. I took the stairs two by two; ready to jump into Sam's arms. It wasn't Sam though... It was the man in the picture with Mom. The one that had stolen her heart from Tommy. The dark-haired man looked at my attire. "Officer? Has Nate done anything he shouldn't have done? I swear that boy will cause trouble for me one day."

The teenager then appeared with a smirk on his face. "I didn't do anything, Dad. Mom... Well, Mom... was in a car accident." I turned around to the boy. He was doing my job for me. At least I won't have to talk to the bitch that stole my mother away from me. "She was with some guy named Hill." I watched the guy's face turn from a grimace to anger at the mention of Hill. He gave the boy a '_don't say anymore_' look. So the guy was maybe on the drug deal, too.

Just then the door opened again, and in came Sam, with something white in his hands. He was too far away for me to see it, but as he came closer I could see it was a flash drive. A flash drive full of files. He gave me a dimpled-smile, that in turn usually made me smile, but after all the emotions today my face stayed blank. Sam noticed this, but couldn't acknowledge it at the moment. "Hello, buddy. I was hoping you could tell me what happened across the street?" I took that time to leave.

I walked out the door, and then began running to the squad car, tears poring down my face. At that, you could have probably mistaken me for a rookie, but it was not my first day. I noticed that the red truck was gone as I tried to open the passenger seat, but alas, Sam had locked it. I then leaned against it, and slid to the concrete, my weight too heavy to carry anymore. How could my mom get involved with Anton Hill? How could she throw a picture of us in the basement? I don't know how long it took Sam to finish up in there, but I felt his sturdy arms wrap around me. I cried into his shoulder until my tear ducts were empty. He finally helped me up into the car, and drove. Where he was driving was like a secret to me, because all I could think about was that picture in the basement. We soon arrived at my apartment.

"Go in get some pajamas, some clothes for tomorrow, your toothbrush, hairbrush, deodorant, make-up if you want, and shoes. I'll come pick you up as soon as shift is over. Oh, and give me your gun... I'll unload it for ya." Andy did as he said. She felt like she was walking through a dream. Walking through water. I went inside the apartment and watched Sam as he zoomed off. I got an overnight bag, and stuffed random clothes into the bag. I then blindly walked over to the coffee table, and picked up the note Mom had written.

Sometime later, Sam knocked on the door; I let him in, and went to my appointed spot on the coffee table. I vaguely remember Sam getting my bag and then leading me to his truck, his hand on the small of my back. When we got to his apartment, I changed into my p.j.'s and then I fell asleep to the smell of Sam.

In my deep slumber, the car accident replayed in my head. Over and over to the music 'If I Die Young'. I think I screamed one time, and Sam raced to me, holding me in his hands. One time he pulled away, as if to leave. I immediately missed the warmth and comfort he gave me. "Sam, don't leave." He stayed there the rest of the night, eventually crawling into the bed and wrapping me in his comfort.

In the light of the morning, I could still feel Sam's arms wrapped around me, protecting me from harm. His breath tickled my neck as I tried to wiggle out of the bed without waking him up. I succeeded and went to search for the kitchen. I finally found it, and brewed some coffee. I found some eggs and bacon in the fridge, some pancake mix in the cabinet, and some syrup. I was cooking them, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hi, McNally. What'cha cooking for me." I laughed as he rubbed his stomach. I then turned back around to my job. He could probably tell by the smell, but I didn't tell him. He then went somewhere, but came back in time. He was freshly showered, and clean-shaven now, which I guess made all the more hungry for his touch. _Stupid_, I thought, _of course he doesn't want to be with me._ I shook the thought away and went back to the task at hand.

Soon our breakfast was finished and we sat down to eat. We chatter back and forth, our usual little banter. The conversation didn't get interesting until I said, "Well... I guess I'll just get ready now." Sam's face drained as he watched me get up from the dining room table and scoot the chair in.

"No... No. I'm not gonna let you go to work today. You need to stay and rest."

"What, stay here and think about what happened yesterday? I can't do that. I would probably be more upset today than yesterday."

Sam's face had a world full of concern on it. "McNally... Andy. You can't just use this job to run away from things. We've had this conversation before. When you run away from things, you get lost. You'll eventually have to face it." Sam then stood up and grabbed me into a hug. "I just want to protect you."

I almost immediately jumped out of his arms, but first let his smell and warmth soak in me. "You want to protect me? What the hell, Sam? If you wanted to protect me, you should have stuck me to desk work for my rookie year."

"I couldn't do that, Andy. I mean, if you could take me down, you had to be a great copper." He smiled and then his arms fell to his side, apparently just realizing my non-existence.

"If you really thought that, Sam, then you would let me go to work." Sam let out a sigh, and started looking away from me. I crossed my arms and let out a sigh. "You know I won't let you leave unless you take me."

So we stood there for a long time, just staring at each other. Finally, Sam looked at his watch. He had ten minutes to get to the division and it was a fifteen minute drive. "Shit, Andy! If we are gonna go, we gotta go right now!" I smiled, but was immediately pushed toward the stairs. "Go get ready while I call us in late."

While I was taking my shower, I thought about how my mother had ruined my life. The only right thing I had done was become a cop, and even then sometimes it was sucky. Like the break-up with Luke, the deaths, the gory stories... There were also the good times. Right now, being with Sam is one of the best things. I actually started to cry.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "McNally, if you don't hurry up in there, I'll come and get you. Which would make me... a happy man!" I knew his dimples were making an appearance. I pretend-shrieked which in turn made him laugh. Oh, how my day had turned.

I got ready, putting extra foundation around my eyes. When I walked out of the bathroom and to the top of the stairs... I heard voices. Sam's and... The bitch, Daphne King. _Andy its fine, she's probably just seeing why Sam was late_. I got as close as I dared to the bottom of the stairwell and peeked around the corner. There was the blonde beauty queen, sitting at the kitchen table, Sam across from her.

"Ya, ya. I know Sam, sir; I was just worried about you when you didn't show up to Parade." Daphne smirked, and the looked over in my direction, a frown falling on her graceful face. "Oh, hi Andy! I didn't know you were here! I didn't know sir here was dating anybody."

I blushed, but was thankful for her thinking that. "Um... no. He just let me stay over here for the night because of personal issues yesterday." A smirk again showed its presence on Daphne's face.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." She looked at her watch. "Look at the time! I was supposed to partner with Williams today. Gotta go." She stood up and went to the other side of the table, and whispered something in Sam's ear. He laughed. She walked toward the door, "Bye, Andy." I know my temper was boiling, IK just hoped that it didn't show on my face. Or that Sam could read it. With this new turn, it was going to be a very long day.

_**Like it? Hate it? I actually have a request for reviews this week. I want eight reviews to reach my goal of fifty reviews for all my stories so far. So please contribute even if you absolutely hate it. I still count it because you took the time to push that button below what I am typing, and actually type a little message. Please help me reach my goal! I actually might update earlier! ;)**_

_**horselover2005 **_


	4. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry! I have a bag of excuses I could give to you, but none of them would make up for not updating in this long. I hope I still have readers and reviewers out there. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Also, thanks to all the people to who reviewed last time. **_

_**A special thanks to my beta reader, Cythera of Naxen!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story itself.**_

When I finally got to work with Sam, we found out we were sentenced to desk duty. Sam was sarcastic about it because he absolutely hates paperwork. Hence me doing most of it, staying at the desk half the time we were on the streets. "All is fair, hate, and more." Sam sauntered over to the desk I happened to be sitting at today, and whispered into my ear. "Andy, will you do me a favor?"

My eyes swiveled towards his, and he locked gazes with me. "What on _earth_, would you want me to do for you?" Sam caught my bluff and smiled, working his dimples. "It wouldn't happen to be more paperwork, would it?"

"Aww, McNally. You know me too well, don't you? Yes, that is my favor. I am begging you. Will you please do my paperwork? Heh, I'll even..." He knelt down on one knee, and began speaking again. "Andy McNally, will you please do my paperwork for me." His radiating smile began to fade as I shook my head. _God, I thought he was going to ask me to marry him. I would __definitely __say yes._ I froze. Where had that thought come from? We had been nothing more than friends over the past year. I was pretty sure Sam could see the blush painting my face red as a tomato.

"Nope. Sorry, but I have more important things to do right now." I gave him one of my best smiles, but was shot down by the Swarek charm. "Fine... But on one condition."

"Ok, ya, sure, whatever you want." He slowly got up from his position, still keeping eye contact with me.

"Take me out to dinner and a movie." If it was even possible, it seemed Sam's smile got even wider, like a Cheshire cat from that Disney movie. He hugged me for what seemed the second time in one day.

"I'll do it..." Sam let go of me and turned to walk away. "This isn't a dress-up sorta date thing, right?"

"Right." As he turned around to walk up the stairs, he gave a flick of his hand as a signal good-bye. A few minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Sam, but if you don't leave me alone, I won't be able to get the paperwork done. We couldn't see that movie." I turned around to see Frank Best in front of me. "Sir? I'm sorry, I thought you were Sam." He had an apprehensive expression on his face.

"I need to see you in my office, McNally. Like right now." I stood up and followed him into the glass office. My prison for being yelled at. The Bergen/Landry case, blowing up Sam's undercover work, the hooker... I had some serious history with this room, and all of it was bad. This only made me anxious of what to come. Best motioned for me to sit down in the chair across from the one he was sitting in. "I'm afraid the news I'm about to tell you is atrocious. We have finally been able to crack the codes on those files Swarek found. I love new technology, but it has also brought a new plot to light. At the very end of the files, it mentions Sarah Thompson and... you. We believe this Anton Hill is trying to kill you both. A car accident for this Sarah, and something else for you. We are trying to contact the woman at her home, but-" I immediately cut him off.

"You won't find her... She's at the hospital already. We responded to the car accident yesterday. I talked to her... her son. Apparently she had been going with Anton somewhere. I don't think it's gone through the system yet." My voice was flat, my eyes in a cold stare. "I didn't even know she was here."

"Oh, so you know Sarah? We might be able to tie it to why people are aiming for her." Best actually looked hopeful.

"Yeah, I've known her since I was born... Known her forever. About sixteen years ago she left here in Toronto. Never saw her again till yesterday. It broke my heart to found out she had a car accident," I lowered my voice, "and a whole new family."

"Andy... if you don't mind me asking... but how do you know Sarah on such a personal level?" Best looked down, and then back into my eyes. "You don't have to, but it might help us solve this case."

"She's... she's my mother. She left me and my dad... You've probably heard the story. She left when I was fourteen, she re-married, had a kid, and moved to the U.S. She left during the night, no note, no goodbye." I took a deep breath. "I swore to never think about her, talk about her to anyone." My voice broke as a tight knot of tears gathered in my throat. "Talk to her."

Best seemed speechless after this revelation. The silence was broken by a knock on the door. We turned around to see Chris, Best nodded for him to come in. "Ummm... excuse me, Sir. We've got two victims at the hospital that need even more statements. Both are okay, just need to send a couple of coppers over there." Best immediately looked at me, deciding if I was okay to go.

"Okay, McNally, go with Swarek. If it's too hard... call Peckstein." I got up and walked out the door, going to look for Sam. I must have been a walking ghost, walking in and out of almost every room until I went to the lounge where Shaw and Sam were playing a small game of poker.

"Ummm..." I tried to speak over the knot in my throat, which in turn made my voice emotional and squeaky. "Sam, Best wants us to go take some statements from two individuals at the hospital." Sam must have understood because he got up from his chair and walked over to me.

"Okay, McNally, let's head out." As soon as he was out of Shaw's earshot, he stopped and put his arm around me. "Andy... Andy. Didn't you tell Best that Sarah is your mother?" I shook my head yes, and hurried to his car. I didn't want everyone to see me break down. Sam quickly followed my lead, and soon pulled out of the Barn. It was only then I let the tears fall, in body-shaking sobs.

"I-I want to s-see her, I j-just d-don't know if I ca-an. All the tro-ouble she put me and d-dad through, and n-now I'm the one sav-ving her." Sam pulled over to the curb, and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Remember the time I told you about my sister Sarah being attacked when she was thirteen? How that's why I became a police officer? I think you became one because of your father's mistakes, and you wanted to find out about your mother as well. Leaving your own family... No one in their right mind would create a whole new life. Deep down, you probably knew she was a drug addict. With the wrong people at the wrong time. If you still want to do that, right now might be your only chance. So are you gonna take it or leave it?" Sam was right after all. I wanted to find out about my mom, but I also wanted to help innocent people not get caught up with the wrong people like she did hospital. "Now you know Abby Dikes is in 332... but Sarah is in room 103, ICU. Which one do you wanna do first?" Silence filled the car as I contemplated the question.

"Get the worst over with first." Sam looked over at me again, making sure I was okay. As he pulled in to the parking lot, I took a deep breath. _In, out... in, out._

By the time we had parked and went inside, my heart was pounding. I could feel the throb in every inch of my body. I was pretty sure Sam could here it, as he was looking at me with an amused expression. In the elevator, the walls were closing in on me.

"Are you sure your okay with this? We don't have to do this." Sam always the sensible one.

"Yes, I'm fine." Barely able to hear it myself, I repeated it. "Yes, I'm fine." That was about the time they arrived at room 103. I silently knocked on the door and stumbled inside.

As I looked at the bed, a strangled cry escaped from my throat. There laid my mother, covered in bandages from head to toe. There were a couple of monitors, with tubes everywhere on her body. With a tone and squeak usually not attached to my voice, I said, "Mom?"

_**I hope you forgive me for not updating and please REVIEW!**_


End file.
